


Not Alone Anymore

by TheAnimeGirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 4th of July, Blood, Fourth of July, Sickness, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeGirl/pseuds/TheAnimeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Forth of July has rolled around and England has fallen sick. Of course a certain Frenchman may make England feel better...Or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my second Hetalia story (and I think it shows). I kind of had a hard time writing this one and I'm sure some of you may have seen it on Fanfiction.net. But I wanted to bring this story and my other stories over to AO3 so more people can enjoy them.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this story :)

It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were chirping and sound of people walking and talking about the excitement of today filled the air. All expect one…

England rolled over in bed, feeling like someone ran him over, he covered his mouth as he started coughing, moving blood-covered hand away once he was done. There was only one day of the year that could make him feel like this, and that day 4th of July. Yep, the day that America gained his Independence from England.

He moaned as he thought about that day. The way that America stood over him, watching him cry over losing him. He started coughing again, tasting blood. Oh how he hated Independence day, England slowly started getting out of bed. Trying not to pass out, he walked down into the kitchen. England filled the kettle with water and put it to boil. He started walking to the couch when he heard a knock at his front door, thinking that it was America. He ignored it and sat on the couch, it was only when the knocking kept persisting that he opened the door to find France standing there, with a smile on his face.

England rolled his eyes, stopping himself from slamming the door in his face, “What do you want, frog?” he felt his stomach start doing flips. If he didn't finish this conversation soon, he might just end up meeting his stomach.

France walked in the house and looked around, his eyes landing on England. “I just wanted to see how you were doing, Angleterre.”

“I am just fine, now get -” England covered his mouth, feeling bile rise up in the back of his throat. He dashed off to the bathroom, making it there just before he started puking what was left in his stomach. He felt someone started rubbing his back, and moved the bangs away from his face. He continued this he started dry heaving.

“Relax, Mon Ami. There is nothing left in your stomach.” England leaned against France's chest, thankful that the Frenchmen was there. But he'd never tell France that

“Go away, frog.” England said weekly as he pushed away from France

“No, I can not leave you alone like this.” Said France as he lifted England up from the floor and started walkin to the bedroom.

“Let me go, you frog!” Yelled England as he tried to get out of France's arms.

Getting to the bedroom, France put England down on the bed.

“England, listen. I know you don't like me. I know that you think that I'm a guy who's out for sex. But, I'm not. I just want to help you, I know that 4th of July is not a good day for you because you get sick. I just want to help you get better. Now, stay In bed and I’ll be right back.” Said France as he walked out for the bedroom

England felt bad, he only did that because he didn't know how else to make friends. Yes, he could be a bit hardheaded and stubborn. But, did that make him a bed person?

I didn't, right?

Right?

Oh, bollocks.


	2. Chapter 2

When France had gotten downstairs, he started cooking breakfast for him and England. He thought that he was being nice. Coming to see England on 4th of July, knowing that the nation would be sick today. And what did he get? A nation who didn't want his help nor his company.

He didn't know why he was still here, maybe because it was the feeling in his gut that told him that it would be mean if he left England in the state that he's in now. He didn't know and he did want to know, all he knew is that he was cooking eggs and bacon and he didn't want it to burn. He wasn't England.

Once he was done, he brought the food into England's room and set on the desk. Turning around he looked at England and found him asleep. Sometimes He just wish that England could be just a little bit nicer. But the more he thought about it, the more he start to wonder. Was this how England made friends?

Yeah, he knew that the nation didn't have many friends. But he and England could work together nicely with out fighting with each other. If that was how England made friends, that was pretty sad. Shaking his head, he shook England awake. He had to eat sometime, right?

Moaning, England opened his eyes and looked up at France. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What do you want, frog?” Asked England. 

“I made you breakfast.” Said France walking over to the desk and grabbed the food, handing England one on the plates

“Thanks.” Said England as he started eating.

They ate in silence, that was until England broke it. “I'm sorry.”

France looked up from his food and at England.

“I didn't mean to be mad at you. That's just how I am with all my friends. I don't know how to make more friends.” Said England

Smiling, France went back to eating his food. Once they were done, he grabbed both of the plates and walked out of the room, turning around to watch England lay back down on the bed. “England.”

England looked at France.

“It's okay if you don't know how to make any friends. I'll be there to help.” Said France as he left the room

He smiled, hearing a faint 'Thank you'.


End file.
